Must Be Dreaming
by Soraki
Summary: Caspian grew up with the stories of the Kings and Queens of Olde, but with Peter back in Narnia, the line between those stories and this reality has become blurred. Peter/Caspian. One shot.


**Title:** Must Be Dreaming  
**Author:** Soraki  
**Rating:** G / K  
**Pairing**: Peter / Caspian  
**Summary:** Caspian grew up with the stories of the Kings and Queens of Olde, but with Peter back in Narnia, the line between those stories and this reality has become blurred. One shot.  
**Notes:** Title from the Frou Frou song. Way better than my last one, I think. Thanks to my bb Kai for preventing my Peter into turning into a total woman. Hope you enjoy! Oh and yesterday was my birthday, so I demand love.

* * *

Peter wandered the halls of the Telmarine castle, his fingers trailing along the uneven ridges of the stone walls. It was odd for him to see this castle in the daytime, with servants running about cheerfully preparing for yet another grand celebratory feast in honor of Narnia's new king. This castle that had just seen horrific chaos and bloodshed was now filled with excitement for a bright new future; the reign of King Caspian X was sure to return Narnia to its former glory. But instead of seeing a beacon of hope, what Peter saw in the new king was a teenage boy thrown into a world completely unknown to him. A young boy forced to grow up too quickly and assume responsibility not only for himself, but for an entire nation.

As Peter's meandering through the halls lead him to Caspian's office, he found the new king slouched over his desk and surrounded with papers. The High King leaned against the doorframe and watched silently as Caspian was scolded by his professor for 'neglecting the less glamorous aspects of being a king and _no_ he could not have five more minutes of rest'. He watched as Caspian resignedly poked through the stacks of papers surrounding him, his expression becoming more and more frightened as he wondered if the magic of the Narnians extended to creating neverending piles of paperwork.

Peter walked into the room, his strong and steady footsteps echoing softly through the king's office chambers, drawing the attention of both Caspian and the Professor. "I really don't think five minutes will make a significant difference, Professor." Peter turned his eyes and met the pitch black gaze of Caspian. "The paperwork can wait until after the coronation ball."

"Of course, your Highness," Professor Cornelius bowed out and excused himself, leaving the stone chamber empty save the two kings.

Peter continued to the large desk Caspian was sitting behind, perching himself on one corner as his eyes scanned over the papers strewn about.

"You can always come to any of us for help on the paperwork, you know. We know how difficult it can be when starting out."

"I am perfectly capable of--"

"I never said you weren't."

The two kings sat in silence. Caspian turned to the bookshelves on the wall and leaned his head on the dark wood. He reached out, brushing past the dust covered history books and grabbing one thick volume.

"You were not supposed to be real." Peter turned to Caspian and saw the Telmarine standing with the red leather-bound book in his clutched tightly in his grip. His head was bowed and his eyes were shut. "You were the hero of Narnia, the magnificent king who finally brought peace after centuries of bloodshed, the ideal ruler I could only dream to be. You were a story. A fairy tale."

Peter reached out and gently took the book from Caspian and placed it on the desk.

"But I'm here now, aren't I?" Peter's hands moved from the book up to Caspian's shoulders, shaking him gently and urging the Telmarine to open his eyes and _look_ at him. "I'm real."

Caspian just stared at Peter. At times like these, when the castle was filled with joyous activity and the Kings and Queens of Olde graced the court with their visit, it still seemed like a dream. Caspian felt that at any minute he could blink and end up back in hiding, just lying in wait until Miraz's men came for his blood. He reached out, his hand barely hesitating before resting on the High King's waist. Caspian pulled Peter closer, grasping at the fabrics and trying to convince himself that he could feel it. That it _was_ real.

They stood there for a few quiet moments, stealing what they could from their embrace. The solace that came from knowing what they had at that moment was real, despite the fact that whatever it was, it would be short lived. But for that one moment, that instant frozen in time, the two shared a reality that wasn't written in that red leather book. This was _their_ fairy tale.

"Caspian? Caspian, where are you?"

And it was over. As Susan's voice rang through the stone corridors, Caspian and Peter pulled apart, both back into the realities Aslan had chosen for them.

"You should go." Peter stared at the desk before him, eyes unseeing as he half-heartedly organized the papers still lying everywhere. He kept his body busy as his mind was blank, blocking out Caspian's choked mumbles as he bid the High King goodbye. Never looking up to see his confusion mirrored in the Telmarine's dark eyes. And when the room was finally silent, Peter focused on the red leather book sitting on the desk. He traced his index finger along the spine before flipping it open.

And he began to read.


End file.
